The present invention relates to surgical methods using sutures. More particularly, the present invention relates to the use of clips as an alternative to suture knots in practicing such surgical methods.
Sutures are used during medical procedures to couple components of a medical device to each other or to body tissue, or to close openings. After passing the suture through the desired path, the surgeon typically forms a knot by manually tying together a pair of suture tails. Automatic suture tying systems are also being developed.
There are a number of disadvantages of knotting sutures together to secure tissue or components of a medical device to one another. For example, manual knot tying requires considerable dexterity, and can take considerable time. Knot tying is further complicated by the fact that surgical sutures have low friction surfaces. Therefore, it is typically necessary for a surgeon to include many “throws” when tying the knot. This multiple-throw problem occurs even if an automatic knot-tying device is used. Unfortunately, as the number of loops or “throws” incorporated into the knot increase, the knot becomes increasingly large and bulky. Moreover, the surgeon ordinarily needs to handle suture tails of adequate length prior to commencing manual knot tying. Thus, manual knot tying requires considerable space in which to both view and perform the actual suture knot tying. Therefore, knot tying is particularly difficult in areas of limited available space or access, such as, for example, in spaces within the heart. Additionally, manually tied knots often lock prior to reaching the intended amount of tension to be applied to the tissue. It would be advantageous to provide a system in which tissue may be secured with suture without the need to knot the suture tails together.
Therefore, there is a need for further improvements to the current techniques for coupling together the tails of a suture. Among other advantages, the present invention may address this need.